narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hato Uchiha
Hato Uchiha is a powerful shinobi hailing from Kumogakure and jinchūriki of Matatabi. He has earned the monicker of for his impressive mastery of flight and Lightning related techniques. Background Hato was born approximately two decades after the Fourth Shinobi World War. When he was just two years older, his parents left him to perform a high-ranked mission and never returned. Hato was still too young to understand, and was taken to the orphanage to be raised there. Hato grew up in the orphanage along with many others, still oblivious to his surroundings and 'family', though he could feels something missing. When he was seven years old, he was enlisted into the academy, where he showed prosperity beyond Uchiha standards, though he did not know of his lineage yet. Hato was doing extremely well in the academy, until a fateful day. The Cursed Eyes Unleashed The day was stormy, with the regular bright sky of Kumo obscured by dark clouds. For some, this was signifying that today would be a bad day, but the pink-haired boy did not show any reaction to the raging thunderstorms. He casually walked towards the academy of Kumogakure, where he was currently taught the basics for a shinobi. Hato clenched the door without properly looking at the label for his class due to his lack of attention and his constantly pensive self, then he overheard something that caused his blood to boil. There were two jonin shinobi who were discussing on how Hato is the secret weapon for Kumogakure and their never-ending lust for power. These jonin spoke of the Baneneko inside of Hato, and the chakra of other Tailed Beasts sealed within him. Hearing this, Hato's green eyes took on a new crimson color as he entered two-tailed version state and went on a berserk outrage. With his newly awakened and tailed beast power, was highly destructive and extremely hard to be stopped by other shinobi. This havoc was eventually subsided by Hebi Uchiha, who managed to knock Hato unconscious. Hato awakened at the hospital and began thinking about how he was betrayed by his own village. This led to him falling prey to the curse of hatred at an early age. Personality Appearance Hato is a light-skinned teen with small, spiky, pink hair that is arguably the most prominent feature. He wears a black jacket with Blue pants, bandages on his ankles and blue sandals. Similar to his sensei, his Forehead Protector is tied around in his thigh. Abilities Hato is an immensely powerful shinobi in his own right. A testament to his prowess is that he had been made Head Ninja at such a young age. Hato has incredible speed and can outrun his fellow comrades when doing missions, to the point where they become exasperated. He is also strong and possesses great Stamina and Reflexes. Chakra and Control Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Genjutsu Dojutsu Sharingan Hato had awakened the Sharingan as a toddler, albeit with no tomoe. He then began training on his own, mastering it to perfection, able to keep track of Movements like the Body Flicker Technique, albeit barely. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Hato had attained The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of her mother, Inheriting her powerful eyes. He has sworn to get better and be one day stronger than his sensei and traitor; Hebi Uchiha. He is a master of the eyes and uses them to their full potential after being taught by Sasuke Uchiha. Rinnegan Hato recieved a portion of Hagoromo's chakra from Matatabi, who had been given it by the sage in order to use it when the world was at war once more. This chakra of the sage inadvertently Hato to unlock the Rinnegan on both eyes and attain both the Six Paths Yin Power and Six Paths Yang Power; albeit on a much weaker scale than the sage. Hato then searched for someone who had been noted to currently possess the Rinnegan; Sasuke Uchiha. Hato requested to be trained by the old Uchiha, who refused, seeing Hato as a spoilt brat. Hato, infuriated by this notion, used his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to fight Sasuke, and lost quickly to the experienced Uchiha. Though he lost, Hato did not quit and fought to the bitter end, telling Sasuke to apologise. Sasuke, inspired by his will to never quit, decided to tell the boy more about these eyes and travelled to the Naka Shrine with the boy, where Hato used the rinnegan to read the stone monument. After six months, Hato finally mastered the Rinnegan through Arduous training. Using these eyes, he can cast powerful Shadows from the limbo realm and use it to pin down enemies with ease. He can switch locations instantly and has created two stronger variations of Sasuke's most powerful offensive attack; Indra's Arrow. Other Skills Intelligence Though not possessing intellect, Hato was a smart shinobi in his own right. He is quick-thinking and is capable of turning techniques against a shinobi in an instant, as seen when he was able to use Densetsu's ensnaring soil against him.Showdown! The Boys With Powerful Eyes!. He is analytical and can decipher mechanisms of a technique very fast. This brain, according to him, compliments his incredible brawn. Sensory Perception Stats Trivia Quotes References